Past Loves and Homicides
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Goren runs into a Policewoman from his past Contains Characters from SVU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Anthony Winchester's Home  
Upper East Side Manhattan  
Monday Morning**

"So what do we have officer," asked Eames.

"Mr. Winchester is a teacher at an all girl private school, in Manhattan. The house keeper came in this morning and found him here in the living room, gunshot wound to the face. Nothing appears to be missing, no evidence of a break in." said the officer.

"Thanks, we will take over from here," said Eames.

"Looks like a hit, but he must have known the person. He let him in, no forced entry. Doesn't look personal, straight shot, gets the job done, didn't take anything," said Goren.

"Hey what's sex police doing here, we didn't call in any rape," snarked one of the officers on the scene.

"Hey man, stick it in your ear and go get a donut," said Finn.

"Finn?" said Goren.

"Bobby Goren, I'll be damn!" said Finn. Going up to him and sharing a guy hug.

"How you doing man," said Goren.

"Doing great, and you," replied Finn.

"Well we don't have the time, to go into all that," Goren laughed uneasly.

"Hey this is my partner, Alex Eames."

"Nice to meet you," Finn extended his hand and shook Alex's.

"Oh you will never guess who my partner is," he looks back and notice's she isn't there. "Oh she must be outside calling the Captain, to see what we are going to do now."

"So why are you here?" asked Eames.

"This guy is wanted for rape. We were here to arrest him, seems he and a partner been raping and killing 15yr old girls. We finally had a live victim who could identify him, but not his partner. We were here to arrest him, but seems we are too late," said Finn. "We were hoping he would lead us to his accomplice."

"Wooohooo, and speaking of the Special in Special Victims, Detective Madison, how do you do today?" said the officer at the door.

"Stick it in your ear," she snapped.

Goren's heart fell to his stomach when he saw her walk around the corner, Taylor Madison. He hadn't seen her in 10 yrs. Is it possible for someone to get more beautiful in that amount of time? They worked together for his first three years in Narcotics. Working narcotics wasn't easy, especially for a woman, most women went into vice, but she held her own. He was only interested in his career and didn't want to fall for a policewoman, but with her he couldn't help it, she saved his ass so many times. One night on a stake- out, it just happened, and after that they couldn't turn back. They kept their relationship secret from everyone, even Finn. But after 3 yrs she wanted more, and he couldn't give it to her, not with his mother. It broke his heart to have to break hers. After that she transferred out of narcotics to SVU, and she never talked to him again, but he couldn't blame her.

"Captain said, to keep with this case Finn," said Madison.

Then she saw him, her knees got weak. She hadn't thought of him, since she saw in the paper his mom died. She wanted to go to the funeral, she felt so bad for him, but how could she after so much time had passed.

"Hey, look who's here Maddie," said Finn.

"Hey Goren, long time," said Madison.

"Hi, how are you? This is Detective Eames," said Goren.

Eames and Madison shared nods.

"Captain, said the murder is probably, the second rapist, so we can either work this together or as two separate teams, he is going to talk to the Captain at Major Case, but he says it's up to us," said Madison, thinking to herself "oh please no, I can't handle this."

"Fine with us, if you two want to work together, it would be like old times, huh Bobby," Finn said, as he slapped Bobby on the back.

Eames could sense Bobby's uneasiness. "Well we have to wait till we hear from our Captain"

"Sure, we understand, here is my card, give us a call," Finn said.

Finn and Madison walked out of the house.

"Bobby you ok?" asked Eames.

Bobby came back to earth, "Yes, I am fine, real fine," he smiled, scratched his head and returned to the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Eames and Goren got back to One PP.

"Goren, Eames in my office," called Ross.

"I just got off the phone with the Chief of D's. Seems this Murder/Rapist has 4 young female victims already, all daughters of affluent families. Now he has killed the only lead. The chief wants you to work with SVU on this case. He is hoping a pair of fresh eyes will help. Seems SVU is over worked with too many cases and not enough people. Report to Captain Cragen ASAP," ordered Captain Ross.

"Sure Captain, uh, do you need both of us," asked Goren.

"Do you have a problem with working there?" asked Ross.

"Uh, no, Captain, I just thought, maybe you didn't need both of us," Goren replied, as he played with his tie clip.

"Well I think they could used both of you, if things get hectic around here, I can always call you back, this is not a transfer," said Ross, "Now get going."

"Yes, Captain," said Eames.

Goren just looked out the window on the ride to the 16th precinct. Thinking back to the first time he and Madison met. Finn had introduced them.

_"Hey Madison, this is the new guy Bobby Goren, Goren this is Taylor Madison," said Finn, "If I am not around and you have any questions, Maddie is the one to ask." _  
"_Nice to meet you Maddie."_  
_"Nice to meet you too, but Finn is the only one who gets away with calling me Maddie."_  
_"How come?" Bobby asked._  
_"Long story, will save it for stake- out one day, welcome to the team Goren."_

"Lost in thought?" asked Eames.

"Uh? What?" Bobby came back from his thoughts.

"Worried about working with your old buddies?" said Eames.

"No, sure it will be fine, just thinking about this case," said Goren.

Eames, notice her partner was sure using the word FINE a lot in reference to his old Narcotics Buddies.

They arrived at the 16th precinct's SVU unit.

"We're looking for Captain Cragen?" said Eames.

Bobby looked around, it wasn't as big as Major Case it was older like most of New York's precincts, but most of all he was looking for her, and she wasn't there.

"You must be the big shots from Major Case, coming to save the day, Cragen's office it just right there," said Stabler.

Goren rolled his eyes. That was just the welcome he figured they would get. They headed to Cragen's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Cragen.

"Hello, Captain, Detectives Alex Eames and Robert Goren, reporting," said Eames.

He rose from his desk, "Yes, I been expecting you, I am glad you could come, we really need help with this case, especially since our primary suspect and only lead was murdered this morning. Let me introduce you to everyone."

They walked out the office.

"Everyone, this is Detectives Alex Eames and Robert Goren from Major Case, they are here to assist us with this case, I want you to give them anything they need. Some of you need to leave your egos at the door," he looked right at Stabler, who then turned his chair so his back was to the Captain, "That is Elliot Stabler and across for him is his partner Olivia Benson," she waved as her name was mentioned. "At the next desk is John Munch," Munch saluted, "And across from him is Chester Lake," he just nodded, "We aren't rigid about partners here, you just take who is available at the time, but if your not getting what you need just let me know." The Captain started to head back to his desk.

"Thanks Captain, but uh, Captain, where is Madison, and Finn?" asked Goren.

"The last victim just woke up so they headed to the hospital," he said.

Goren looked at Eames, "That's where we need to be."

Goren and Eames arrive at the hospital. They see Finn waiting in the waiting area.

"Hey, Finn, what's going on," asked Goren.

"Our Victim, Pam Ambers is awake, Madison is in with her," said Finn.

"You two don't question the victim together?" asked Eames.

"Well she was a little apprehensive with me in the room, so I bowed out. Madison is really good with them, especially since what happ..," Finn cut himself off realizing he had said too much.

"Especially since what happened?" asked Goren.

"Let me show you where she is," Finn ignored the question and walked off to the ICU.

Goren and Eames looked puzzled but followed Finn.

The ICU was an open area, but the patient's rooms were glassed enclosed. They could see Madison speaking to Pam. Pam was crying and Madison was holding her and patting her on the back. Pam was pretty beat up, her left eye and her lips were swollen. Her right arm was broken.

"Special Victims must be a hard detail?" said Eames.

"Yeah, I been here 5 years, Madison 10, it's the live victims that break your heart, you lose part of yourself on each case. I don't see how she has been here so long, "said Finn.

"Isn't 3 years the usual amount of time a cop will last?" said Eames.

"Yeah, for the usual cop," said Finn.

Madison walked out the room; she had a tear in her eye. Goren just wanted to hold her and tell her it was going to be ok. But he wanted to know, what happened to her. What was Finn not saying?


	3. Chapter 3

"You get anything?" asked Finn.

"She is fuzzy about the details. She was studying at the library, she left, was waiting for her father to pick her up. Someone came up behind her, then she blacked out. When she came to, she was in a locked storage room. She broke the window and managed to get out. She walked around till she passed out, then someone finally found her, "replied Madison.

"How did you make the connection to Winchester?" questioned Eames.

"The rape kit, two different types of condoms were used on each victim, but this time the condom broke, so we were able to get DNA, and Winchester was in the system." said Finn.

Madison was on the phone, when she hung up she said, "Cragen wants us back at the station ASAP."

When they arrived at the station, everyone looked at her with a saddened look on their face.

"Who died?" asked Madison.

Stabler got up and walked up to Madison, "Uh, Madison, Jack McCoy and Mike Cutter are in Cragen's Office- they need to speak to you."

"Guess someone did die." said Madison looking uneasy.

She walked into Cragen's office and closed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Finn.

"Roger Mills is being released." replied Stabler.

"What the hell?!" said Finn. "How the hell did that happen?"

"His trial was up for appeal, and some idiot in the evidence room lost the evidence, so the judge dismissed his case." said Munch.

"How could they do that? He killed 4 women, and after what he did to Madison?" yelled Finn.

"I know your angry Madison," said the Captain.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I am feeling." Madison yelled.

"I am so sorry, Detective, but we will get him." said McCoy.

"When is he being released?" questioned Madison, pacing, unable to sit still.

"Day after tomorrow." said Cutter.

"Take the rest of the day off." said Cragen.

"What good would that do?" she gave an uneasy laugh. "Five years, he gets off after five years."

"We will put a protection detail on you, Taylor." said Cragen.

Madison looked at Cragen. He hardly ever called her by her first name, unless he was really worried. She could see the concern in his face.

"No, I can take care of myself, but I will take you up on that day off."

She walked out the office and didn't make eye contact with anyone in the office. She grabbed her jacket to leave.

"Maddie?" Finn called out.

But she just kept walking.

Goren wrote down the name "Roger Mills" in his notebook, he had to find out what he did to Taylor Madison.

Cragen, McCoy, Cutter all walked out of the Captain's office.

"Way to go District Attorney!" says Finn.

"Calm down Finn." said the Captain.

"Calm down? They let a murderer get away and you know he is going to go after Madison the minute he gets out!" yelled Finn.

"He would be stupid to do that, Detective, and we will do everything we can to prevent that. We need everyone to just keep their heads and keep calm." said Cutter.

Bobby put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Bobby said.

Finn left with Bobby.

"You ok now? Want to talk about it?" said Bobby.

"Lawyers, they don't understand what it's like on the street; we work so hard to get these scumbags off the street. Then things get screwed up and bam they are back on the streets," said Finn.

"Finn, what happened to Taylor? Why is everyone so worried about her?" said Bobby.

"Man, I shouldn't tell you, she would kill me. It happened 5 years ago, but man it was horrible." said Finn.

"I can look it up in the records, or hear the truth from you. I have feelings for her, you never knew this, but she and I were in a relationship years ago. We kept it secret from everyone. It didn't work out, but I really never stopped caring for her, so please tell Me." pleaded Bobby.

"Ok, but you didn't hear it from me. Six years ago, we had a string of rapes and murders, with no leads, no evidence. The crime scene was spotless. We started suspecting maybe it was a cop or someone in the justice system. The first three, Madison reported to the crime scene, and then she got ill with the flu, real bad, so she had to take a week off. Well, we had 3 more victims, and when she didn't work the crime scene, the perp got angry. He started writing at the scene, "I will kill cops if Madison doesn't start working my crime scenes". The perp wanted Madison, in a bad way. He was doing these rape/murders to get her attention. He started writing her notes on how he wanted to make love to her, and how he chose these women because they looked like her, but when he made love to them, and realized they weren't her, he killed them. Still, even with the letters, we didn't have a clue. Madison was going crazy; she was getting flowers, these sick love letters and a dead victim every three days. Finally we got a break in the case. Someone found a roll of crime scene photos and all the pictures were of Madison. It was a CSU tech named Roger Mills. But we found out too late. Madison had gone back to a scene with Mills to go over some evidence he claimed he found, and he injected her with a knockout drug and took her. She was missing for three days. I won't tell you the things he did to her, and I couldn't watch her testimony. But from what he did to his other victims, it was horrible. She escaped on her own, she was found beaten, burn marks, and also, he had cut her. He would have killed her if she didn't get away. She has never talked about it with me and I never asked. If you want to read the transcripts and read what he did to her, go ahead. I, I don't want to know. But that animal should have gotten the death penalty." said Finn.

Bobby just looked into space, rubbed the back of his neck, and then buried his face in his hands. Why wasn't he there for her? If he hadn't broken things off with her, this would have never happened.

Finn went back to the precinct.

Bobby hailed a cab, he had to see her.

He knocked on her door. Maybe this was a mistake, what right did he have to intrude on her personal life after 10 yrs? The door opened.

"Hey, you need something?" asked Madison.

"Uh, I was just worried, you looked upset when you left the squad room." said Bobby nervously.

"Did Finn send you?" she asked.

"Uh, No." said Bobby. "Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider, so he could walk in. There was a man sitting on the sofa.

"Bobby Goren, this is Ben Adams. Ben Adams, this is Bobby Goren. Bobby is one of the detectives working on a case with us. We worked together a long time ago when I was in Narcotics. Ben is my boyfriend, he teaches at Hudson." said Madison.

Bobby was suddenly uncomfortable, why didn't Finn tell him Madison had a boyfriend?

Bobby extended his hand and shook hands with Ben Adams.

"Teacher at Hudson, what do you teach?" asked Goren.

"Chemistry." said Adams.

"Aw, explains the smell," said Goren.

"Have to excuse that." laughed Adams. "Teaching my students how to make sulfur dioxide."

"Dangerous stuff." said Goren.

"Not in controlled settings, but it's time for me to go. It will give you two time to catch up. Sweetheart, don't let Mills bother you, I can move in if you like, maybe make you feel safer?" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, that's ok, I will be fine. I will see you later." She said then walked him to the door.

Bobby just rolled his eyes, like a Chemistry teacher could protect a police officer.

They kissed again. Bobby thought, "Ok, I am going to puke." Then Adams was gone.

She turned to Bobby, "So what did Finn tell you about Mills?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't get angry with Finn. He didn't tell me anything I couldn't have found out on my own. Why didn't you call me, Taylor?"

"Call you! Why in the hell would I call you? You had your little family to deal with and after what you did to me! The way you used me, you're the last person I would have ever called," she yelled.

"What are you talking about? I loved you. I told you about my mother from the beginning, that I would never be able to get married while she was so ill, that between her and the job, I just didn't have the time to give a wife and family," he pleaded for her to understand.

"Yeah, that's what you told me, and I believed that lie, and stupid me would have waited for you forever. I looked into those big brown eyes, and fell for every lie: hook, line and sinker,"

"Lie? I never lied to you," Bobby defended himself.

"Awe, come on Bobby, it's been 10 years! You can drop the innocent routine now! Charlotte told me everything,"

"Charlotte? Who is Charlotte?"

"You are going to stand there and tell me you don't know the mother of your child?"

"What!? I don't have a child. Who is Charlotte?" Bobby was trying to think who this Charlotte is. Then it dawned on him. "Charlotte, was that the Captain's secretary?"

"Oh, are you now going to fess up?"

"Taylor, I still have no idea of what I am being accused of. All I know about her is she was the Captain's secretary, she used to flirt a lot."

"Well she told me you two were sleeping together, but I didn't believe it. But the night after the Sanchez bust everyone went out to celebrate. Remember I couldn't go because Mandy was having her baby? I told you to go out with the guys and that I would catch up with you later. Well, I went to your place after and she was there, walking around with just your NYPD T-shirt, bragging how great you were in bed. I left and went home and the next day was when you gave me your mom speech about not being able to settle down, and then I transferred. A few weeks later, I saw Charlotte and she told me she was having your baby. I never expected that from you Bobby," she shouted at him.

"Oh geez, I can't believe this is happening. None of that is true. I wasn't even at my apartment that night. Mitchell wanted to use my apartment that night, I didn't ask why. I dialed your cell and left a message but I guess you didn't get it. I had to go to Carmel Ridge because my mom had a break. I can't believe she said those things. I never slept with her...I was never unfaithful to you. You have to believe me. I am so sorry you have had those thoughts about me all these years, and that you had to go through what you went through," empathized Bobby.

Madison sat on the sofa in silence; she put her face in her hands. All these years she had thought the worse of Bobby a man she had loved so much. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She started to cry. She always tried to be so strong, like all policewomen, you tried to never show any weakness. But with Bobby she could always let down her guard. Then she remembered, she wasn't with Bobby anymore, there was Ben. She sat up.

"You better go," she said while wiping her tears away. "They need your help catching this killer."

"Can I come by later?" He said wiping her tears with his fingers.

"No, Ben will be coming by later," pushing his hand away. "I will be back to work tomorrow."

She opened the door to let him out. Both of them stood with their backs to the door.

Wondering what would have or could have been.

Bobby walked out the building.

"Who the hell does he think he is," said the watcher, "Guess he needs another murder to keep him busy."


	5. Chapter 5

Goren returned to the 16th precinct.

"Where have you been?" asked Eames.

"I had something to take care of. What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm going over the reports from the other murders," said Eames.

"Anything stand out?" asked Goren, while taking the files looking over them.

"They were all in high school, but different high schools. All were honor students. Some were in band, some were in sports. They didn't hang in the same crowds," said Eames.

"I need to speak to Pam," stated Goren firmly.

"But she told Madison all she remembered," said Eames.

"Right, but I need to ask her some other questions," Goren got up to leave.

"Another girl has been taken," yelled Stabler, hanging up the phone.

"Cindy Martin, 16, was supposed to be home an hour ago. Friends saw her get into a black car, but now her mom can't reach her. He voice mail has a strange man's voice on it. She gave me the number," Stabler dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

"So sorry Cindy can't come to the phone, she is tied up right now." said the strange voice.

"This is strange," said Goren.

"Dam right it's strange," yelled Stabler.

"No, not that way, he has never communicated before, why now?" said Goren.

"He wants to play," said Eames.

"Yes, he is having fun. Before he played off his partner, now his partner is dead. So he is going to play off the police. This won't be the last time he communicates with us. He will call us," said Goren.

"I am going to call in Huang maybe he can shed some light on where this guy's head is at," informed Captain Cragen.

"Finn, Munch you interview her friends," commanded the Captain.

"Goren, Eames, you go to the library where it happened,"

"Uh, Captain, I think it would be better if Eames and I spoke to the parents," requested Goren.

"Alright Goren, if you think you will be of better use there. Stabler and Benson, you canvas the library for witnesses," ordered the captain.

"The genius gets to pick what he wants to do," snickered Stabler, as he and Benson grabbed there coats to leave.

"He is here to help, Elliott, cut him some slack," responded Olivia.

"What do you want me to do Captain?" asked Lake.

"Wait for Huang, make sure he gets all the info he needs," explained the captain.

Goren and Eames headed for the parents house.

"So Bobby, why did you want to take the parents?" asked Eames.

"There has to be something these girls have in common we are missing. We need to re-interview the parents. She got into the car voluntarily, so she knows him. He takes her with witnesses, he is bold. He leaves no evidence; he has knowledge of police work or police officers and how they work. He only killed his partner because his partner got sloppy, he probably was the reason Pam Ambers got away. He is very intelligent, probably college educated. We need to find out how these girls from different areas and schools knew this man," Goren finished, then he just stared out the window in deep thought.

Benson and Stabler came up empty at the library, everyone saw a black car, some said it was a Cadillac, some said BMW, others even thought it was a Lincoln. But no one even noticed the plates, or the driver.

That is all the friends saw too, Amber said." It was like, she saw the car, ran to it, and got in, and they were like poof, gone. I didn't notice any license plate. Why would I do that?  
Did you notice, Tiff?"

"DUH, No! I was watching Todd in his Corvette, he is sooo hot!" said Tiff.

Munch and Finn just rolled their eyes and walked away, with nothing.

"With friends like those, who needs enemies," said Munch.

Goren and Eames arrived at the Martin household.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, we are Detectives Eames and Goren, we need to talk to you about Cindy, can we come in? asked Eames.

"Yes, have you heard anything?" her mother asked crying.

"No ma'am we haven't. I need you to tell me about your daughter," asked Goren.

"Cindy was a wonderful girl. She was an honor roll student, cheerleader. She loved school and learning. She was very popular," said her mother.

"Did Cindy have a boyfriend?" asked Eames.

"No, she dated, but not a steady boyfriend. Was there a special teacher she was close to?" asked Eames.

"She liked her French teacher, Mrs. Alice Walker. She always talked about her, but I never met her. Do you think she has anything to do with this," asked the father.

"No, but sometimes teenagers confide in teachers they trust. Maybe she might know something. We just want to talk to her," answered Goren. "Thank you so much for your time, and we will keep in touch."

"Please find her, she is our only child," cried Mrs. Martin.

Goren and Eames headed back to the precinct.

"School is closed so we can try to look up Mrs. Walker on the computer at the station. Wow, its midnight already," remarked Eames.

When they got to the station Huang was there ready to give his profile.

"He is probably college educated, in a relationship with a woman because he wants to appear normal. He has knowledge of police work, maybe was in law enforcement or knows someone in law enforcement. The girls knew him, since they got in the car with him; we just need to find that connection. I called the hospital Pam Ambers in heavily sedated, so there is no talking to her tonight," finished Huang

Eames looked at Goren and smiled in acknowledgment. Huang's profile matched Goren's. Goren walked over to Huang.

"I am so glad to meet you. I am Robert Goren."

"Glad to finally put a face to the name," Huang shook his hand, "All the times we have collaborated over the phone."

"Yes, finally we get to work together, but not under good circumstances. But then in this job there is never good circumstances," said Goren.

"So, what is your thinking on this guy," questioned Huang.

"Basically the same as yours, all girls were honor students and involved in after school activities. But in different schools. But somehow they had to be tied together. We just need to see how."

Meanwhile

"What are you doing here so late," said Madison.

"Sorry got tied up grading papers; I promised I would come by. I was so worried. How did your reunion go? You had told me about your history with Goren," asked Ben.

"I am tired, hun, I really don't want to talk about Goren, I just want to go back to bed. It's back to work in the morning," she moaned.

"Hmmm, bed sounds good," he said putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her body into his, kissing her on the neck.

"You're a bad boy," she giggled.

"But you love bad boys," he said, and swept her off her feet and carried her into the bed room.

Back at the precinct Goren looked up Alice Walker, Cindy's favorite teacher. The address the DMV had for her was no longer current.

"We are going to have to check with the school in the morning," said Goren.

It was now 2am and Captain Cragen came out his office. "Listen, there isn't much more we can do now. Everyone go home get a few hours of sleep, be back here at 6am we will re-interview the parents and see what we missed."

Everyone hated to go home with Cindy still missing, but there was nothing else to do. So slowly everyone packed up and went home. Goren was the last one. He kept looking at the files, he knew he was missing something, he rubbed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair. What was it, what was he missing? He left the building and went home.

Everyone arrived at or around 6am the next morning. Madison came in at 7am.

"I thought I would be early," she said. "What happened, why everyone here so early?"

"Another girl was abducted. Cindy Martin 16," said Finn.

"Why didn't you call me? I should have been called in," argued Madison.

"You had enough to deal with. We were handling it," argued Finn.

"It was my decision Taylor, if you have a problem with it, discuss it with me," said the Captain.

Madison got quiet. Then sat at her desk.

"So what are we doing now," she asked.

"There must be something that ties these girls together that's what we are missing. We need to re-interview the parents of all the victims and see what it is," said Goren.

"Finn and I handled the Jamison and Luke cases. I conducted those interviews and I know everything about those girls, there is no need to put those families through that again," Madison said defensively.

"Are you trying to say we don't interview our victims' families as well as you do Madison," Stabler said defensively.

"Listen, I am sure everyone is great at their job, but something got missed, or didn't get added up. SVU is a hard detail; it takes a special cop to do this day in and day out. I couldn't do it. So lets just work together to get this nut job off the streets," pleaded Goren. "Madison, what do you have in your notes?"

"Camey Jamison, 15, straight A's, fast track through high school. She was a senior, no boyfriend, band, wanted to be a doctor, spent the summer taking classes at Hudson, was going to start there full time in the fall with full scholarship. Next, Jamie Luke 15, high school junior, no boyfriend, girls volleyball team, wanted to be a lawyer, once a week in the afternoon took advanced calculus class at Hudson, mom would pick her up drive her to University then pick her up when it was done."

"Cindy Martin was honor roll student, Eames call her mom see if she took any classes at Hudson. Did any of the other victims take classes at Hudson? What about Pam Ambers?" questioned Goren.

"I talked to the family but they didn't mention Hudson. I will give them a call," said Finn.

Goren looked at Stabler about to ask.

"I'm calling," he said arrogantly.

"I think we might have found our link," said Goren to Madison.

"Good job, Bobby, "smiled Madison.

All the phone calls had the same result. The connection was Hudson University, but how?

They all took different classes, different teachers. While they were discussing how they might have possibly connected with the same person, a flower delivery man came.

"I have flowers for Taylor Madison," said the delivery man.

Purple tulips, thought Bobby, he used to send them to her all the time. Those were her favorites.

"Wow, Madison, two dozen purple tulips, what did you do to deserve that," said Finn.

"Ben better cut that out, he is making us guys look bad," laughed Stabler. "If we have to go to Hudson you can go and thank him in person."

Madison blushed at the guys comments. Bobby tried to not pay attention; he didn't like the idea of Taylor with someone else. But when Madison opened the card, her face drained of all color, she picked up the flowers and threw them in the garbage. She started pacing, running her fingers through her hair and staring at the card. She took the card into the captain's office and closed the door. The others got quiet and looked at each other.

"What the hell happened?" asked Stabler.

"Guess they weren't from Mr. Wonderful," said Munch.

"Cut it out guys, she is under a lot of stress," said Olivia

"They told me tomorrow, he isn't supposed to be out till tomorrow. Now I get this," she yells holding up the card. "This and two dozen tulips."

"Sit down and slow down," said the Captain. Taking the note which read,

**Dearest Taylor:**

**I am so sorry for what I have done. I wish I could take it all back. I have been given a second chance, and I hope you will forgive me. I have turned my life to God and he has forgiven me. I would like to meet with you in person so you can see that in my heart I have really changed. Please call me at 555-7865. I look forward to hearing from you. You are all I have thought about over the last 5 years. Please agree to meet me; I hope you still love tulips.**

**Love**

**Roger**

"Let me call Cutter," said Cragen picking up the phone.

"He said due to the problems with the media, they let him out late last night. You were supposed to be notified, he is so sorry you didn't get the call. He will talk to Mills' lawyer about the note and flowers. We can still put a security detail to follow you if you want?" added the Captain.

"No Thanks, Captain," Madison walked out.

Everyone was watching her, waiting for her to say something. She picked up her trash can with the flowers and put the whole can in the elevator and pushed the down button.

"Can we get back to work?" she asked.

"Maddie?" asked Finn. "We are family here."

"Roger Mills was released last night and they forgot to tell me, guess that was his way of letting me know. He wants to meet with me, since he has been forgiven by God, now he wants my forgiveness. Now can we get back to work?"

Goren could tell she wasn't ok, but he knew she was too stubborn to admit that she wasn't.  
He wanted to go to her hold her and tell her it would be ok, but he knew she wouldn't accept that from him; not here not now.

"We need to head to Hudson and find out what they had in common, maybe a counselor, welcoming committee, or student liaison ," said Goren. "I still need to speak to Pam, see if she can shed some light on what could have happen at Hudson," added Goren.

"Eames and I will go speak to Pam. Everyone else head for Hudson and see who had contact with these students and start interviews," instructed Goren. "Madison maybe you should stay here and man the phones, in case any leads come in."

She walked up to Goren. "I know what you're trying to do. I can take care of myself. I am going to Hudson just like everyone else," she got her coat and left with Finn.

But she was being watched. That person followed her to Hudson.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn and Madison went to the Administrations office to talk to the head administrator.

"Mr. Williams, we need to know when a high school student comes to Hudson, who do they have contact with?" asked Finn.

"They are assigned a brother or a sister, depending on their sex. Girls with girls, boys with boys to keep them safe. They report to a graduate student weekly to make sure there are no problems and then the teacher of the class they are taking."

"We need a list for these following students," Madison handed Mr. Williams the list of victims.

He recognized the names from the news. "You think someone here had something to do with this?"

Finn and Madison shared a glance. "We are just checking all possibilities; we would appreciate if you kept this quiet."

"Sure, I understand." He typed the names into his computer, then retrieved the papers from the printer and handed them to Finn.

They met with Lake, Stabler, Benson, and Munch in the hall.

"If we split this list up we can finish it up in no time," said Finn.

"I know this guy; he works with Ben in his lab. I will take him, he is a 2nd year grad student," replied Madison.

"Yeah right, you just want a reason to visit Mr. Charming," snickered Stabler.

"If I was gay I would date him," said Munch.

Madison laughed, "Catch up with you later."

Meanwhile at the hospital.

Goren and Eames arrived in Pam Ambers' room, but it was empty.

"Excuse me, Nurse, where is Pam Ambers?" asked Eames.

"She was rushed to surgery this morning, she had an intracranial hemorrhage. It was a slow bleed so it wasn't caught on admission. But this morning she was having seizures, headaches, and nausea and vomiting. Doctor did a CT and a MRI and saw the pooling of the blood. It was putting pressure on the brain, so he took her to surgery to relieve pressure and stop the bleed. Due to her age, her outlook is good," said the nurse.

"Thank you nurse, could you give us a call, when she is out of surgery?" ask Eames as she gave the nurse her card.

"She should be out soon, if you would like to wait to talk to the doctor?" she responded.

Goren and Eames looked at each other and nodded. They joined the parents in the waiting room. Eames picked up an issue of Vogue and started thumbing through. Goren again let his thoughts drift to the past.

_15 years ago Goren and Madison in the back of a van on a stake-out _

_"I hate this van, it smells so bad. Someone should clean it," complained Madison ._

_"Guess a nice shiny clean van would stand out on a drug stake-out," laughed Goren._

_"Yeah, guess you're right, wonder what's up with Finn? He called in sick. Guess I better bring him some of my special soup in the morning," she said._

_"You make a special soup?" Goren looked shocked. _

_"Yeah, it comes in a can," she laughed. "Is Valdez back yet?" she asked._

_"Nope. Lights still out, no movement, no sound coming from inside his apartment," replied Goren._

_"Geez, going to be a long night. What are you reading?" she asked, trying to move over all the junk to get a look over his shoulder._

_"Inside the Minds of Serial Killers," replied Goren._

_"Wow, deep stuff there Goren." _

_"Well I don't plan to be in Narcotics all my life," he answered._

_"So what did you do before you joined NYPD? You kinda started a little later than some," she questioned. Now she was sitting close to him. Looking into his eyes giving him her total attention._

_This caught him off guard, he wasn't used to talking about himself, but he liked being with her. She didn't know he asked Finn to call in sick so he could be on this stake-out with her. _

_"I was in the Army, CID," he answered._

_"Wow Goren, just name rank and serial number," she threw her head back and laughed._

_"What's so funny?" he was confused._

_"I was prepared for the Bobby Goren life story and that's all I get?" she smiled. "Maybe I need some CID training. That's ok, not everyone likes to talk about themselves." She put her arm around him and patted him on the back. "In time, in time, I will get it out of you; I know ways to make a man talk. I am known for my interrogation skills," she winked. _

_Then she moved away to the other side of the van. _

_"Damn," he said to himself, "If I kept talking she would have stayed closer, you blew it Bobby." _

_Time passed and Bobby started to rub his eyes. _

_Madison was trying to stretch in the van. Bobby was trying to pretend he wasn't watching._

_"You must be getting stiff," she said._

_"HUH, What?" he said._

_"You're so tall, being cramped up in here. Let me take over in front of the camera. You can try and stretch. Just stay sitting there and I will cross over you and then you can get over to the other side," she explained._

_So she tried to cross over him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, put one leg across his lap; her chest was at his eye level. She was trying to steady herself, but stepped on a can, and slipped, she fell right on his lap. She was face to face with him, she had him straddled._

_"Ouch, I think I twisted my ankle. I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked, starting to try and get up._

_He pulled her back down, "If you hurt your ankle you better not stand on it," he looked into her eyes._

_She shifted closer to him and felt that he was turned on by the situation and smiled. "I guess I should listen to my partner." _

_He brought her face to his and their lips met for the first time; his tongue entered her mouth. Their passion was like a volcano ready to erupt; they both had secretly wanted this for some time but had kept it to themselves. All of a sudden it didn't matter about the dirty van or the drug dealer, who never did come home. This moment was about them, and the first night of their relationship. They fell off the chair onto the floor of the van and tore off each other's clothes. He wanted to experience every inch of her after the climatic finish, she just collapsed in his arms. It was better than he had ever imagined. _

"Bobby! Bobby!" Eames was calling him, but he was off in another time.

"Huh, What?" he snapped back to the present.

"The doctor is here," she responded.

Goren and Eames joined Pam's parents to hear what the doctor had to say.

"She survived the surgery. We were able to stop the bleed and remove the clot. We will have to wait and see how it affected her brain function when she wakes up," the doctor in formed them.

"How long will that be?" asked Pam's dad.

"It's up to her now. We have done all we can," replied the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor, could you call us when she does wake up?" Goren handed the doctor his card.

"Sure Detective, I will."

"Well let's go see what the others have turned up at Hudson," said Eames.

Back at Hudson

Madison arrived at Ben Adams' lab.

"Hi, I am Detective Madison, I am looking for Professor Adams or Mike Carter," she didn't see Ben, but didn't want to act too familiar in front of staff, there was one guy all alone in the lab.

"Professor Adams is in class. I am Mike Carter can I help you?" he said shyly.

"I sure hope you can," she said with a smile. "Mind if I sit down? I've been on my feet all day."

"Oh, sure." He got up and stumbled. He got her a stool to sit on. He avoided eye contact. He had dark rimmed glasses; he kept pushing them back up on his face and kept looking at his feet.

Madison laughed to herself -it reminded her of Bobby when they first met. He avoided looking her in the eye and when he talked to her he always looked at his feet. A shy guy, but like she learned with Bobby those shy guys have lots of passion underneath. Maybe shy guy went after younger girls because he couldn't get any his age.

"Thank you so much, Mike. Can I call you Mike?"

"Sure, that is fine."

"I am investigating the murders of Camey Jamison, Jamie Luke, the rape of Pam Ambers and the disappearance of Cindy Martin. These girls were 15-16 years of age, highly intelligent, took either advanced classes or introduction to college classes. Says here you were a liaison to help them adjust. Did you help "adjust" them Mike? They were such pretty girls. I am sure they liked hanging with college boys," she suggested.

"What are you suggesting? You think I could have done something to them?" he asked nervously.

She walked up to Mike got behind him, and whispered in his ear, "Ah come on Mike, the girls here probably don't give a nice guy like you the time of day. But these girls are so eager to fit into college life; so bubbly, you couldn't resist their charms. Admit it, who could blame you. You're a healthy sexual young male, they were eager- to- please young females," she said seductively.

"No, No, you're sick, how could you even suggest that? They were like my sisters. I have class, can I go now?" asked Mike angrily.

"Yes, but don't leave town," she said, frustrated.

Madison sat back on her stool, defeated.

"Well if this isn't a great surprise," Ben said, walking in.

"Hey, we are here questioning people about those teenage girls," she said walking up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Oh, you're here to question me; am I a suspect?" he asked.

"No, but your grad student, was a liaison, so I had to question him a bit. Don't think he liked it," she smiled.

"Mike?" he laughed. "Mike is afraid to talk to girls. I can't believe he is a suspect."

Ben started walking around his lab. Fidgeting with things.

"Well it's always the last one you suspect." Madison wondered why Ben is getting so nervous. She noticed a padlock on a door. "What's the padlock for?"

"Oh, there have been some robberies on campus. That's my private lab; I keep my private chemicals in there."

Madison's phone rang.

"Ok...be right there..." She hung up. "Well I have to go. I will see you later."

She walked out of the lab. When she looked back she saw him go into the locked lab.

She went back in and tried the door. He had locked himself in.

"What is he hiding in there?"


	7. Chapter 7

Madison met up with the others and shared notes, nothing stood out. Goren still thought Pam Ambers held the key to the case, but until she regained consciousness he wouldn't be able to find out what that key was. Defeated they decided to return to the squad room, and go over the files again. Goren and Eames decided to check out Cindy Martin's high school and try to locate Alice Walker, Cindy's French teacher.

They arrived at the high school and Mrs. Walker was called to the office.

"How can I help you, Detectives? asked Mrs.Walker.

"We are here about Cindy Martin, is there anything you can tell us about her that could help us find her? Did she talk to you about anyone at Hudson that paid special attention to her?" asked Goren.

"She loved going there. She said it made her feel grown up and everyone was so nice. She said there was a handsome teacher there who gave her a tour of the campus. I think she had a crush on him."

"Did she say who he was?" asked Eames.

"No, she just said he had such lovely smile and bright eyes. Wish I could be of more help. I hope you find her, she is such a sweet girl."

"Thank you, Mrs.Walker," said Goren.

"I don't think we have ever had so many dead-ends on a case before, Bobby," said Eames.

"I know this guy is good. I think he has probably been at this longer than we know. Maybe we need to look back at similar cases. Maybe before he was with Winchester. I bet he worked alone before," suggested Goren.

Back at SVU they put his MO into the computer. Young girls ages 15-16 abducted in front of witnesses, held for days, raped, cut, beaten, and then strangled to death.

"We have hits in New Jersey 8 yrs ago, 5 girls with this MO, they were never solved. All honor roll students, different schools, all taking early college courses at the same college, Berkeley," said Munch.

"We just need to find who from Hudson worked at Berkeley 8 years ago?" said Stabler.

"That's a lot of names," said Lake .

"We just need to find out who has worked for Hudson less than 10 years and work from those names," suggested Goren.

Madison sat quietly; Ben had only worked for Hudson 6 years. But she had known him since her attack; there is no way he could have done this. He is kind, gentle and caring. She shook her head, to get those thoughts out of her head. But at the same time, she pulled up his work history. It came up on the screen, before Hudson, Ben taught at Yale for 10 years. She typed in his name at the Berkeley's site and no such person was found. She breathed a sigh of relief. A feeling of guilt came over her, why did she doubt the man she loved? Hours passed, nothing was matching up.

"This is a dead-end. Once again we're chasing another dead-end," said a frustrated Stabler.

"This has to be the connection. Nothing else makes sense!" Goren yelled, slamming his fist into the table. Everyone looked up.

"You know you could be wrong, and this girl could already be dead. Didn't you say this guy would call? I don't see any phones ringing," yelled back Stabler.

Benson and Eames both stood between their partners. They were afraid they would come to blows.

"Ok that's it. Everyone sit down!" yelled the Captain. "This is not getting us anywhere. Go home, the hospital will call us when Pam Ambers wakes up. Let's pray she has something that will lead us to this nut job."

"From your lips to God's ears," said Eames.

Everyone reluctantly packed up their things to leave. Benson and Stabler left first. Benson wanted to make sure Stabler and Goren didn't end up together on the street. Madison could see Bobby was taking this hard. Definitely SVU wasn't for him. She walked over to him.

"If you need to talk," she said and patted him on the back.

"Would you mind if I came over for awhile?" he asked.

"No, that would be fine. That's what friends are for," she responded. "I will meet you there."

He followed her in his car, to her apartment. He had a little trouble finding a parking space. When he got to the lobby she was screaming at a man.

"What are you doing here? How dare you show up here! After what you did to me!"

"I am so sorry Maddie!" he begged.

"Don't ever call me that! You have no right to be here! How dare you even send me flowers? Are you trying to ruin everything, even my favorite flowers?"

"I don't understand," he said.

"Madison?" Bobby questioned.

She ran to Bobby and broke down in tears. He held her tightly.

"Who are you?" asked Bobby, moving Madison behind him to protect her.

"Look," he said, putting his hands up like a perp getting ready to surrender. "I wasn't looking for trouble. I just wanted to..."

"I asked who the hell are you?!" demanded Bobby.

"Roggger Milllls," he stammered.

"So you're the scum bag who just got a free walk out of jail, after killing those women and doing what you did to Madison, you have the nerve?" Bobby's temper was flaring. He pushed Mills against the wall; put his arm to his throat. "If you ever come near her again, I will kill you."

"Issss that a threat?" gasped Mills, having trouble breathing.

"No, it's a promise and like you I know how not to leave evidence," smiled Bobby.

Bobby pushed him out the door, and went back to Madison .

"I am so glad you were here Bobby."

"Me too," he put his arm around her and they got in the elevator.

They went upstairs to her apartment and sat down. She was still shaky and would cry on and off.

"Want me to fix you a cup of tea?" asked Bobby.

"No tea, scotch," she answered.

He fixed her a drink and one for himself. He sat next to her on the sofa.

"Here I am supposed to be comforting you. Bobby you were always too good to me," she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "I think after that he will stay away."

"Well if he doesn't, you call me, I will take care of him." He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

She rested her hand on his lap."Oh, Bobby, I wonder, what if," she said, as she rubbed his thigh.

He poured her another drink. "What do you mean?"

"You know, "what if " horny Charlotte didn't have the hotts for you."What if " she didn't make up those lies to break us up."What if " I wasn't so hard headed and would have just talked to you instead of running away," she explained.

"Oh, those kind of what ifs." The smell of her hair, massaging of his thigh, the scotch and the fact it had been a while since he was with a woman, were starting to awaken feelings in his pelvis that he hadn't felt in awhile. He had to change position to make "room" because it was getting uncomfortable. He moved his arm under her arm; he started to rub her side, slowing down when he touched the side of her breast. She moaned in response to his touch. He turned toward her and she toward him; their eyes locked and held. The one corner of his mouth tipped up in a familiar cocky smile. Their lips met, like old friends that belonged together and should have never parted. He tried to take off her shirt, but she stopped him.

"Let's go into the bedroom," she took his hand and led him into the bedroom. She turned off the light.

"Why turn off the light? I want to see you."

"No, I don't want you to see."

"Taylor, I love you. You don't have to be ashamed."

Bobby turned on the light and slowly undressed Taylor. She looked away, but he lifted her face so she would look into his eyes. He took off his shirt then, he laid her down on the bed and kissed every burn and cut mark, she moaned with delight. She dragged her nails lightly down his back, she could tell he liked it, she felt him tense. She took off his pants and continued her downward exploration, now with him on the bottom. She always had to laugh at Bobby's size 13 comments about his shoes, because that wasn't the only thing that was a 13 on Bobby. Bobby didn't mind her being on top and in control but he couldn't take it much longer, he was about to reach the point of no return. He flipped her over,

"Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, more than anything," she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around his hips. He could feel how ready she was; he didn't hesitate; he entered himself into her inside her so hard, deep, and swift that she cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, please don't stop," she pleaded.

She felt pain, shock and pure ecstasy. She dug her fingernails into his back like she was hanging on for dear life. She hadn't felt like this in years. Then the climax- the kind that grabs hold and doesn't let go until the absolute last bit of energy has been squeezed out.They both just collapsed too tired to even speak. They looked at each other and smiled. Bobby held her in his arms then they fell asleep. A few hours later, Madison woke up.

Bobby was still asleep; she looked over at him, ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. But now she was feeling guilty about Ben. It was midnight, she better give him a call.

"Ben, was wondering what you were up to? Haven't heard from you since this afternoon."

"Hey Hun, actually still at the University tying up some loose ends," said Ben.

"Well when you get some time, we really need to talk," she said nervously.

"Oh really about what?" he asked.

"I'd really rather not get into it on the phone," she replied.

"Well why don't you come on over? We can talk now."

"It's kinda late..., Ok, I will be right over."

Madison wrote Goren a note stating she was going talk to Ben at Hudson and left.

She arrived and headed for his lab. Nobody was around.

"Ben?" she called out. She noticed the door that had the padlock was opened. "Maybe he is in his private lab." So she went down the stairs. "Ben?" she called out again. Still no answer. She looked around nothing interesting. "And I was worried," she laughed to herself.

Then she saw another door with a light. She moved toward the door, she pushed it open, it led down a hall. The hall and door had been sound proofed. She was about to turn around when she heard someone crying.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Help me please!"

"Oh my God," said Madison . Then she was knocked out from behind.

Madison came to, she was chained up in the same cell as Cindy Martin.

"You just had to sleep with him didn't you?" said Ben.

"What?" said Madison .

"You didn't think I would find out did you? You see I know everything about you," laughed Ben. "I chose you special."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I have always had a thing for young girls. When I saw you in the paper after your attack you were tailor made. You're in your 30's but look 19; you were raped, so you would be a challenge. And the look of horror when we first made love, oh that was priceless. That gave me the idea to torture my victims more. You were my inspiration. Then you worked SVU so I would always know if you were getting close or if I was getting sloppy. That's how I knew Winchester was sloppy. I should have never taken on a partner. But he was getting us high class girls. I really hated to kill him, but I had no choice."

"Ben, I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Yes, I know, people think I am so sweet and charming, but surprise!" he said with a ghoulish laugh. "But that is why these little pretty things trust me." He put a knife to Cindy's throat.

"No, please don't hurt me anymore!" she cried.

"After today I felt you were getting suspicious, and then you had sex with that Detective friend of yours. It was only a matter of time, before you would suspect me. So I knew I had to get rid you my love," he said, kissing Madison on the cheek.

"But how, did you...?"

"I have your place bugged dear. So I can know what you know. I heard all of your moaning and groaning. You never made those sounds with me. Maybe before I kill you we can try again. Well it's late. I will deal with you two tomorrow. Goodnight ladies." He turned out the lights and locked all the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby woke up to the alarm clock. He turned to reach out to Madison but the bed was empty. He got up and went to the bathroom, "She must already be in the shower," he thought. But the bathroom was empty.

"Madison!" he called out. No answer. He found her note in the kitchen. He got his cell phone and dialed her cell. It rang in the apartment. "Damn she forgot to take it with her," cursed Bobby. He got dressed, he looked at Madison's cell phone and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello Ben Adams?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, who is calling?" _'like I don't know'_ Ben thought to himself.

"This is Detective Goren; we are trying to locate Detective Madison. She isn't at home, and isn't answering her cell. We were wondering if she was with you, or when was the last time you saw her?" questioned Bobby.

"Oh yes I remember you Detective," _'you were having sex with my girlfriend last night, now you can't find her, _he thought to himself._'_ "Well the last time I saw her was yesterday afternoon and I haven't seen her since. Oh my do you think something has happened to her? That Roger Mills guy, oh I hate to think..." said Ben, trying to act upset.

"Don't worry Professor Adams, we will check it out. I will keep you posted."

"Oh please do, I am so worried. I love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her," he pretended to cry.

Goren hung up the phone and called Captain Cragen.

"Captain I think Madison has been taken by Roger Mills," Goren explained what Mills did the night before and how Madison went to meet Adams late last night and didn't show up. He left out the reason why.

Everyone arrived at SVU. An APB was put out for Roger Mills. They had no trouble finding him; he wasn't even trying to hide. He was brought in for interrogation.

Finn and Goren went in with him.

"So where is she Roger?" asked Finn.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about," said Roger.

"Taylor Madison, you know you had a hard-on for her. Now she is missing. You were last seen at her apartment last night. You sent her flowers the day you got out of prison with a love note!" yelled Finn.

Goren just stood and stared. This made Roger more nervous.

"I was there, but I just wanted to tell her I was sorry. I was sick when I did those things. I apologized to all the families. I went into therapy and I am better now. I am still in therapy. I have a girl friend now. I didn't send her any flowers, I swear," cried Roger.

"So where were you last night Roger, after you left Madison's apartment," asked Goren.

"I was with my girlfriend and her family. You can call them. We stayed up late watching old movies. Here is their number," said Roger.

Goren and Finn walked out of the interrogation room.

"Munch check out his alibi. If it checks out let him go," said the Captain. "Goren and Eames -the hospital called Pam Ambers is awake."

Goren and Eames headed for the hospital.

"Don't worry Bobby we will find them," she said, noticing her partner was being quiet.

"I can't lose her again Alex." Eames was shocked, Bobby never opened up about his feelings before.

"You won't Bobby, you won't," she reached out and patted her partner on the back.

They walked into Pam Ambers room; her parents were at her bedside.

"Excuse us Mr. and Mrs. Ambers can we have a few moments with Pam?" asked Goren.

"She just woke up from major surgery can't it wait?" asked her dad.

"I am sorry we still have a girl missing and now a police officer," said Eames.

"It's ok dad," said Pam. Her parents walked out. "But I don't know how much more I can tell you."

"I know this will be hard Pam, but I need you to close your eyes and think back. I don't want you to think about what he did to you, but about where you were. What can you tell me about the place? Use your senses. Sights, sounds, smells, taste, and what you felt," instructed Bobby.

She closed her eyes and thought about it for a few moments. "It was cold, damp, no sound, when he was in the room he sometimes smelled like the eggs that grandma had on her farm when they go bad."

"Like a rotten egg?" asked Goren.

"Yeah," she said.

"Thank you, Pam, you have been such a great help," smiled Goren.

They walked out of Pam Ambers room.

"She was very helpful?" asked Eames.

"Yes very, call SVU we need everyone at Hudson with a search warrant for Ben Adams' Lab," ordered Goren.

"Probable cause?" asked Eames.

"Well his grad student was the liaison for all girls, but he didn't do it, but it should get us a search warrant."

They headed for Hudson.

"So how are my little girls this morning?" Ben walked into the room.

"Just let her go Ben, she has suffered enough," pleaded Madison.

"Forever the SVU Detective, I am the only one getting out of here alive baby doll. Now who wants to go first, any volunteers?"

"Me, take me first," said Madison.

"Trying to be a hero? It isn't fun if you're not going to be scared."

"Well I am not scared of you. You're just a big bully that's all you are," said Madison.

He held a knife to her neck and cut her just superficially. She didn't flinch.

"I have been terrorized by the best, I won't be terrorized any more," she said.

"Well if you're not going to play, I will just have to move onto Cindy," he moved toward her.

Cindy started screaming.

"What's the matter Ben, your mom didn't love you enough? Did she sexually abuse you? Or was it your father?" she yelled at him.

"Shut up! You don't know about me!" he yelled.

"So why don't you tell me about it? Maybe it was your sister? Is that why you have to pick on little girls, did you masturbate after seeing your sister naked? Did Mommy and Daddy find out and beat their little boy? Was sister a slut and a tease, but a smart one? So now you're trying to get back at her?"

"You bitch!" he punched her in the mouth. "I told you don't talk about my family."

"Aw I hit a soft spot," she smiled, blood dripping out of her mouth. "So Ben was the pervert, sis was a slut and mom and dad beat you. Now Ben is blaming all pretty smart girls for what happened to him. So when you're doing these girls, you're really screwing your sister?"

"If you don't shut up Bitch," he punched her again.

She felt herself passing out, but before she did, she heard a gunshot.

Madison woke up in the hospital. Her head felt like she just went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. She tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey, don't move," said Bobby.

"What happened?" she asked. "Cindy? Ben?"

"Cindy is going to be alright thanks to you. She told us what you did; you stood up to Ben so he would focus on you and leave her alone," said the Captain.

"Well that would have only worked till he killed me. I couldn't stand to see her get killed, so really it was selfish."

"You can never take credit for anything Maddie, geez girl," said Finn.

"I heard a shot. Who got shot?" she asked.

"Well while you kept Ben occupied Goren snuck in right before he was about to stab you and shot him. If he would have been just a few seconds later, we would all be at your funeral," said Stabler. "Which reminds me, how did you know it was Ben Adams?"

"Rotten eggs, Pam Ambers said he smelled like rotten eggs. The day I met Ben Adams he had a weird smell like sulfur, he said he was teaching his students to make Sulfur Dioxide, sulfur can sometimes smell like rotten eggs," said Goren.

"Seems too he was trying to frame Roger Mills for your kidnapping with the purple tulips. We showed Ben's picture to the flower shop owner and he ID'd Ben as the person who bought them. Ben taught at Berkeley but under the name Jason Duncan. His real name is Tommy Callahan he is wanted in connection for the killing of his mother, father and sister," said Munch.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough. I sure know how to attract them Mills and Adams. Reminded me how I became a detective," she moaned. "I do attract some weirdoes.

"You sure do," said Stabler looking at Goren.

"Well we better go and let you get some rest," said Finn.

Everyone left but Goren.

"Well I hope I'm not too weird for you," he said bending down to kiss her on the head.

"No, you're just right," she pulled him down to her and kissed him on the lips. "And you're not getting away this time."

The end.


End file.
